Usuário Discussão:CarolCarolina98
Welcome Hi, welcome to ICarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the IWant More Viewers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Freddie Benson ¹²³ (Talk) 16h27min de 6 de novembro de 2010 De nada (: CarolCarolina98 Hey Yo Passando Pra Dizer Um Oi!! Hey , So estou passando para dizer Oi Oooooi!!!! Olaaaá (: CarolCarolina98 Passando para dar um oi também!!!! OOOOOOOI!!!!!! Ahaha, oiiiiiii (; CarolCarolina98 Nossa...A Genty tah akki tanto tempo (eeu1 mês haha) e nois neem nos falamos ainda...Tp...Só por post....Maais..Vamos lá..... Ahah, eu criei a minha conta a quase um ano, mas só comecei a usar quando saiu o IOMG *-* Pois é temos q começar a socializar (: CarolCarolina98 OIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---> eu sou tensa assim msm... Miinseddie ♥ Amor e Carinhoo Olaaaaá amoor (: Obrigada amor Beijos* CarolCarolina98 Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa só passando para te dar um oi e alegrar a sua página com uma imagem Seddie ( não se se vc viu mas olha que linda)thumb|327px Amiga, espero que tenha gostado!!! Ass: SamBenson+FreddiePuckett=Seddie http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:SamBenson%2BFreddiePuckett%3DSeddie ooooóh obrigada por te teres lembrado de mim *-* a imagem é mtttt linda mesmo seddie sempre ♥ Beijinhooooos roxos :] CarolCarolina98 Obrigada!!!! Seddieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee4ever!!! SamBenson+FreddiePuckett=Seddie Mesmo sempreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ♥ Carolcarolina98 Hi Oi Caarol, tudo bem? Entãao, vooc' é mtoo geentil, eu e eu seei que posso coonfiar em vooc', então tá preparada pra iDATE SAM & FREDDIE, iCAN'T TAKE IT e iLOVE YOU? Beeijos, SeddieS2Forever. Olaaá (: está tudo bem *-* Eu estou preparadissima, por mim podia vir já $: beijinhos* CarolCarolina98 UMA PORTUGUESA E BOM SABER QUE UMA SERIE COMO O ICARLY POSSA UNIR PESSOAS DE OUTROS PAISES.E VOCE SE MOSTRA MUITO AMIGA DE TODOS MESMO LONGE DA MAIORIA DE NOS(BRASILEIROS)POR ISSOTE ADIMIRA POTUGUESA.POIS NOS AJUDA NA WIKI E SE DIVERTE NOS DIVERTE COM SEU CARIMA. :::::: BEIJOS!!! ::::::: DE SUA AMIGA SEDDIE:LARISSA :::::::: Laricamaiaseddie4ever 22h11min de 12 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) :::::::: Owwwwwwwwwwwwn obrigadaaaa :$$$$$$ que fofinha $: Obrigada a tdas mesmo *-* :::::::: CarolCarolina98 Parabéns Hey, flor! Passando só pra desejar feliz aniversário, viu?! Tudo de bom pra você! Parabens!! ;DD bJOEss ;** Ass.: Joe.Seddie ownnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn $: eu n acredito q te lembras-te $: OBRIIIGADA ♥ beijinhos *-* CarolCarolina98 Feliz aniversário thumb|leftParabéns, feliz aniversáaario, muitos anos de vida, portuguesinha, agora mais velha, da Wikia... SeddieS2Forever 21h40min de 27 de setembro de 2011 (UTC). oooooóhhh $: obriiiiigada por te teres lembrado $$: beiiijinhos $: CarolCarolina98 Obrigada SeddieS2Forever] de naada (: CarolCarolina98 Carool (: Oiie Carol....Nossa, faz umm boom tempo que você não entra aqui neeh? Euu tô sentindo muiito a sua falta....Aparece aee ~ Beiijoos -- Miinseddie 20h41min de 7 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) pooiis é :\ não tnh tio tempo p vir aqui ;__; mas vou tentar vir todos os dias depois na escola owwn tbb estou a sentir mtt falata de falar ctg *---* beeijoos $: [CarolCarolina98 Ooown biigada pelo coment no meu perfil Carol (: tuudo oq vc escreve é muito importante pra mim :D (♥) Beijoooos -- Miinseddie 22h53min de 8 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) owwwn $$: p mim tbb fggg *--* beiiijinhoos e gmmdtt [[[[[[[: Wiki Viva Os Editores E Wiki Sam + Freddie = Seddie Ola CarolCarolina Sou Prtugues Classico E Adoraria Que Voce Participaçe Da Minhas Wikis Viva Os Editores E Sam + Freddie = Seddie Na Wiki Viva Os Editores Voce Faz Uma Pagina Conta Um Pouco Sobre Voce Exemplo:Bandas Favoritas,Musicas Favoritas,Series De TV Favoritas,Comida Favorita,Hobbie,Etc.... O Que voce Quiser Vou Desse Jeito http://pt-br.vivaoseditores.wikia.com/wiki/Igor_Velasco_Da_Silva_Alberto_Marins E Minha Pagina